Pose pour moi
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Quinn possède un nouvel appareil photo, et Rachel veux se faire photographier. Rien de plus normal que Quinn se rende chez Rachel pour l'aider... Faberry OneShot.


Depuis que Quinn avait son nouvel appareil photo, elle s'éclatait. C'était le plus beau cadeau que ses parents pouvait lui faire. Elle prenait tout et n'importe quoi en photo.

Ces amis, son chat, les plantes au parc de Lima. Tout.

Elle avait un blog sur lequel elle partageait ses photos. La mairie de Lima, lui proposa d'utiliser ses photos de la ville pour illustré leur cite Internet. Quinn était ravie.

On était un jeudi soir quand Quinn rentra épuisé de son entraînement avec Sue. Elle se changea en une tenue plus a l'aise et se jeta dans son lit.

Son téléphone vibra.

_« Salut, c'est Rachel Berry. Mercedes m'a donner ton numéro. Je te contacte pour un renseignement, c'est a propos des photos que tu prends. Comme tu dois le savoir Finn m'a plaquer. Il dit que je suis une coincer, obséder par la perfection et par Broadway, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, mais je veux lui prouver qu'il a tord et lui envoyer des photos de moi un peu sexy, mais pas trop! Je sais qu'on est pas amies, et que les seules fois où on ce parle, c'est quand tu me recouverte de soda glacé »_

Son portable vibra une deuxième fois. _« ou quand tu me plaque contre un cassier pour m'insulter, mais tu es tellement doué pour la photo, que j'ose quand même te le demander. J'ai vu les photos que tu as faite de Mercedes, Brittany, Santana et Kurt, et elles sont magnifique. Alors j'espère que tu me répondras même si c'est pour me dire d'aller me faire voir. Merci de prendre en considération ma demande. Passe une bonne soirée Quinn. »_

Quinn était entrain de relire les messages une deuxième fois. Rachel ne pouvait pas être sérieuse? Son portable vibra une troisième fois. _« Si ça peut te convaincre de ma sincérité sache que je prends un gros risque en te demandant ça, c'est humiliant pour moi d'avoir a te demander ça a toi, Quinn Fabray, qui passe ses journées a me traiter comme une moins que rien. C'est pour quoi je voudrais que ça reste entre nous, quelques soit ta réponse. »_

Quinn haussa un sourcils. Son téléphone vibra une quatrième fois. _« Et si jamais tu veux utiliser ça contre moi au lycée, alors très bien c'est ton choix, mais ce ne serait pas très professionnel de ta part. »_

Rachel Berry dans toute sa splendeur. Le téléphone sonna une cinquième fois. _« Je crois avoir tout dit, passe une bonne soirée, réfléchi bien a mon offre, et j'attends donc ta réponse. »_

Quinn décida de répondre. _« Tu compte me harceler toute la soirée Berry? »_

_« Non, je voulais être sure d'avoir tout dit, ça fait des jours que j'essaie de formuler une demande claire et efficace, mais j'ai paniquer. Alors tu veux bien m'aider? »_

Quinn fixa son téléphone. Un autre message de Rachel arriva._ « S'il te plait Quinn, ça pourrait être drôle! »_

Pourquoi pas, on dit bien soit proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis non? Du moins le proverbe ressemble a ça. Quinn lui répondit. _« Très bien, c'est d'accord, et t'inquiète pas pour la discrétion j'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je te photographie, j'ai une réputation. On se vois demain au Glee club alors fout moi la paix maintenant. »_

Quinn mit son portable a charger, et descendit dîner avec ses parents.

Le lendemain, comme promit, Quinn retrouva Rachel après le Glee club. Elle attendit que tout le monde quitte la salle pour approcher Rachel.

« Alors Berry, dit moi tout. » Lui demanda Quinn.

Rachel lui sourit. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose a dire, j'ai besoin de Finn, sans lui ma popularité est a zéro et une pluie de soda s'abat sur moi, quand il n'y a que toi a géré ça va et puis c'est pas très souvent, mais toute l'équipe de hockey, ça fait beaucoup… » Avoua Rachel.

« Donc tu veux que je t'aide a récupérer mon ex pour que tu soit moins torturer par les cons qui sont en haut de l'échelle social? »

« Oui » Répondit Rachel avec son grand sourire.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça? » L'interrogea Quinn. « Je veux dire qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? »

« Je redeviendrais ton souffre douleur exclusif? » Proposa Rachel. C'est vrai que depuis que Finn l'avait largué, Rachel en prenait plein la gueule, et elle était moins réceptive aux insultes de Quinn, ce qui énervait la blonde au plus au point.

« Et si c'est pas assez? »

« Écoute Quinn, je sais que la pression familiale que tu subis est un fardeau. Que tu es énervé parce que Finn t'as larguer pour moi, et que Puck ne veut plus de toi maintenant qu'il a réussi a coucher avec toi. » Quinn la regarda avec de gros yeux. Puck l'avait fait boire pour coucher avec elle. Et heureusement qu'ils s'étaient protéger Quinn n'imaginait même pas se qu'il serait arriver si elle était tomber enceinte. « Mais vois les choses du bon coté, t'es toujours aussi populaire grâce au cheerios, et tu as trouver ta passion. » Rachel marqua une pose avant de reprendre. « Quand je regarde tes photos, je vois de la beauté, tu détectes de la beauté en chaque choses que tu photographie et tu exploite leur plus belle facettes, je veux que tu fasses ça avec moi Quinn. »

Quinn la regardait dans les yeux, ce que venait de dire Rachel était beau. Et gentil.

« Et puis, vois ça comme un challenge. » Ajouta Rachel. Quinn allait devoir montrer la beauté de Rachel a travers ses photos.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça? » Rachel fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu me dit des trucs gentil qui me remonte le moral et me pousse a être une meilleur personne? » Ajouta Quinn face a l'incompréhension de la brune.

« Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais tu n'oses juste pas le montrer. J'ai espoir qu'un jour tu te rendes compte a qu'elle point tu es une personne formidable. »

Les deux se mirent a rougir. « Challenge accepter. » Dit Quinn en tendant la main a Rachel, qui la saisit en signe d'accord.

Le soir même après les cours, Quinn suivit Rachel a travers la ville pour aller chez la brune.

Après dix minutes de route, juste a l'entré de la ville, Rachel s'engagea sur un petit chemin. Un grand portail en fer s'ouvrit et les deux filles se garèrent devant une grande maison.

Quinn n'en revenais pas, la maison était plus grande que la sienne. « Tu as déménagé quand? » Demanda alors la blonde se souvenant que Rachel ne vivait pas très loin de cher elle aux dernières nouvelles.

« L'année dernière, ma grand mère est morte et on a hérité du manoir. » Expliqua Rachel.

« Putain il est magnifique, je l'adore! » Dit Quinn en admirant la battisse.

« Attend de voir l'intérieur. » Répondit Rachel en entraînant Quinn vers la porte d'entré.

Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la cuisine, une salle a manger et deux grands salons, au premiers, trois chambres, une salle de bain et un bureau.

« Là c'est la chambre de mes parents, et les deux chambres d'amis, on aime bien recevoir de la famille. » Expliqua Rachel. « Là il y a le bureau de mon père Hiram, depuis qu'il est a la retraite, il écrit des livres pour enfants. »

« Tu n'as pas de chambre? » Demanda Quinn voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre pièces.

Rachel lui sourit. « Et maintenant, ma chambre. Dit Rachel en tirant sur une corde accrocher au plafond au fond du couloir. Une trappe s'ouvrit et un petit escalier se déplia. « Après toi. » Dit Rachel en faisant signe a Quinn de monter.

Au grenier, ou du moins sous les toits, tout avait été aménager, c'était immense, avec de grands velux qui laissait entré les derniers rayons de soleil avant la tomber de la nuit. Rachel suivait Quinn, elle alluma la lumière pour plus de clarté. Il y avait un grand lit, un dressing qui devait faire un quart de la superficie de la pièce, deux bureaux, un canapé quelques fauteuil et une table basse.

N'importe qui tuerais pour une chambre pareil. « C'est trop bien! » S'exclama Quinn.

« Tu aimes bien? » Demanda Rachel perplexe.

« Oui, j'aimerais trop avoir une chambre comme ça, ton endroit a toi, c'est grand et accueillent. On va faire de super photos ici. » Expliqua Quinn en sortant son appareil.

« Attends, viens voir, il faut que je te montre un truc. » Lui dit Rachel en redescendant. Quinn la suivie jusque dans le bureau. Du balcon on pouvait voir tout Lima, c'était magnifique.

« Wouah! » Quinn n'en croyais pas ses yeux, elle pris quelques photos avant de se tourner vers Rachel et de la prendre en photo alors qu'elle regardait au loin.

« Mes pères ne rentre pas se soir, on a toute la soirée, on vois si sa suffit, et puis si il y a besoin on peut se revoir dans la semaine? » Proposa Rachel.

« Oui parfait. » Répondit Quinn en prenant une photo de Rachel avec son sourire Colgate.

Elles remontèrent, et Rachel s'enferma dans son dressing. Quelques minutes plus tard elle interpella Quinn a travers la porte. « Tu te moque pas? »

« Non Rachel, aller sort. »

Rachel sorti, et Quinn n'arriva plus a respirer, Rachel était sexy. Elle s'était habiller comme Britney Spears dans son clip « Baby one more time ».

Voyant que Quinn ne disait rien, Rachel commença a paniquer. « C'est débile, j'aurais pas du essayer ça, je dois être complètement ridicule. » Bafouilla Rachel en tournant le dos a Quinn.

Quinn se lava et rattrapa Rachel par le bras. « Non » Rachel la regarda avec des yeux pleureur. « T'es très sexy comme ça. » Lui affirma Quinn. « Pose pour moi. »

Rachel sourit légèrement. « T'es sure? Ça fait pas trop provoquant? »

« Non, c'est sexy a mort, t'es tellement désirable habiller comme ça. » La rassura Quinn. « Maintenant allonge toi sur le canapé, et regarde l'objectif. »

Rachel s'exécuta. « Mort toi la lèvre en me regardant Rachel. » Lui dit Quinn en continuant de la photographier.

Après avoir poser de toutes les manière possible, Quinn proposa a Rachel d'aller se changer. « Je sais pas si j'ai d'autres vêtement sexy. » Expliqua timidement Rachel.

« Je vais t'aider a trouver. » Lui proposa Quinn.

Elles entrèrent dans le dressing. « Regarde ça. Tu l'as porter une fois au lycée. Tout le monde te voulait. » Dit Quinn en décrochent une robe noir sans brettelle d'un des cintres de la penderie de Rachel. « Met là, et détache tes cheveux. » Lui ordonna Quinn en la laissant s'habiller toute seule.

Quand Rachel sorti, Quinn n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Rachel était magnifique. « T'es incroyable Rachel. Pourquoi tu t'habilles avec tes pulls ridicules alors que tu peux être aussi belle? »

« J'aime bien mes pulls » Répondit simplement Rachel en souriant.

« On pourrais aller dans le jardin non? » Proposa Quinn. « Il commence a faire chaud ici, et puis on pourra encore profiter du soleil avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Rachel acquiesça et elles se rendirent dans le jardin. Rachel posa sur les chaises longues, sur la fontaine, sur le gazon, contre un arbre, un peut partout. Une fois satisfaites, elles remontèrent.

« Je crois qu'on en a des vraiment bien. » Dit Quinn en regardant ses prises. « Celle là est super sexy, regarde Rachel. » Quinn lui tendit l'appareil. Et la brune se mit a rougir. « Rougit pas, t'es très belle Rachel, Finn va s'en mordre les doigts de t'avoir briser le cœur quand il verra ça. » Rachel baissa les yeux. « On continue? » Rachel hocha la tête. « Ok, va te changer alors, met un truc simple. Tes pères portent des chemises? »

« Oui. » Répondit Rachel

« Trouve en une blanche, et met la. » Lui dit Quinn.

Rachel attendait la suite en regardant son téléphone portable, mais Quinn n'ajouta rien. « Avec quoi je la porte? »

« Rien, juste toi, tes sous vêtement et la chemise. » Expliqua Quinn.

« C'est un peu intime non? » Demanda Rachel. « Et puis je ne suis plus très sure de vouloir les envoyer a Finn, je viens de recevoir un message de Tina, qui dit que Kurt lui a dit que Mercedes avait surprit Finn avec Brittany et Santana dans les vestiaires après le Glee club…et ils n'étaient apparemment pas qu'en train de discuter. »

Quinn souffla. « Pile quand ça devenait intéressant… » Chuchota-t-elle. A vrai dire, voir Rachel dans ses tenus, ne l'avait pas laisser de marbre. Quinn regardait souvent le corps des filles dans les vestiaires, pas vraiment pour regarder, plus pour comparer, mais là, elle commençait a aimer regarder la corps de Rachel. Le brunette n'avait pas un caractère si désagréable finalement, au contraire. Et puis Quinn aurait adoré la voir dans une simple chemise blanche. Avec sa peau bronzer, elle aurait été a croquer.

Quinn s'arrêta de penser a ça, sa culotte commençait a s'humidifier, et ça lui faisait peur de se dire que Rachel Berry l'excitait genre… sexuellement...

« Rachel où sont les toilettes? » Demanda Quinn, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièces quelques minutes et se ressaisisse. Une chose pareil ne lui était jamais arriver. Les palpitations au niveau de son sexe, elle ne les avait pas ressenti depuis la dernière fois ou elle avait regardé un film avec Santana et que la scène de sexe était très explicite.

« Tu en as dans la salle de bain au premier, ou en bas, a coté de la cuisine. » Lui indiqua Rachel en la fixant bizarrement.

Quinn alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et souffla un grand coup pour essayer de se calmer.

Une fois qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux, Quinn retourna dans la chambre de Rachel. A son retour, Rachel était allonger sur son lit, dans la chemise d'un de ses père, laissant apparaître ses sous vêtement noir clairement.

« Rachel je croyais que- »

« Celle là elle seront pour toi Quinn. » La coupa Rachel. En lui souriant légèrement.

Quinn se mit a rougir. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends Quinn? Je suis en train de poser pour toi, et tu me regarde avec les yeux écarquiller. »

Quinn se racla la gorge, et attrapa son appareil photo. « J'ai vu ton aire déçu quand j'ai voulu arrêter et j'ai comprit que tu en voulait plus… » Ajouta Rachel. « Et je suis prête a t'en donner plus. »

Quinn avala difficilement sa salive, et s'approcha de Rachel en braquant l'appareil sur la brunette. Rachel fixait l'objectif, et Quinn se mit a mouiller encore plus. Elle prit deux, trois photo, puis s'adressa a Rachel. « Rachel, écarte un peu les cuisses. »

« Comme ça? » Demanda malicieusement Rachel en les écartant a peine.

« Un peu plus s'il te plait. » Demanda Quinn. « Là parfait. » Elle cliqua plusieurs fois sur le bouton et pris quelques photos de plus. « Maintenant tire un peu sur la chemise, qu'elle glisse un peu de sur tes épaules. » Rachel s'exécuta. « Génial, t'es vraiment magnifique Rachel. » Lui répéta Quinn. « Met toi a quatre pattes pour voir, tes fesses vers moi, et tourne ta tête pour me regarder. » Rachel fit ce qui lui était demandé. « T'es tellement sexy, sérieux Rachel n'importe qui voudrait te prendre là tout de suite sur ce lit. »

Rachel se mit a rire. Quinn continua a lui dire quoi faire. « J'aime bien quand tu prends les choses en mains. » Lui avoua Rachel en s'approchant d'elle doucement.

Elle lui prit l'appareil doucement des mains, et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Quinn. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la blonde et l'embrassa tendrement attendant une réaction de celle-ci. Rachel avait envie de ça depuis tellement longtemps maintenant.

Quinn fut surprise, mais agréablement surprise. Elle rendit son baisé a Rachel, et la fit doucement basculer sur le lit pour se placer au dessus d'elle. Le baisé devenait de plus en plus passionné, et leurs mains de plus en plus baladeuses.

Rachel gémit quand Quinn posa ses mains sur les seins de la brunette. Laissant sa bouche de coté pour s'attaquer a son cou. Rachel n'en pouvait plus, c'était doux, chaud et agréable, elle s'accrocha aux fesses de Quinn, et la plaqua carrément contre elle. Quinn grogna quand son sexe entra en contact avec la cuisse nue de Rachel. Quinn regretta d'avoir mit un jean. Rachel se mit a ondulé du bassins pour créé plus de friction entre leur deux corps. Mais le jean de Quinn était un vrai obstacle a leur plaisir.

« Je peux? » Demanda timidement Rachel en déboutonnant le jean de Quinn.

Quinn hocha la tête. Elle aida Rachel a lui retirer son pantalon, et en profita pour lui défaire sa chemise. Rachel n'était plus qu'en sous vêtement. Quinn embrassa sa potine, et tira légèrement sur le soutien-gorge de Rachel pour lécher et sucer ses tétons. Rachel arqua sa poitrine et mis ses mains dans les cheveux de Quinn pour appuyer la pression sur ses seins.

« Ne t'arrête pas Quinn… » Lui demanda Rachel en appuyant a son tour sa cuisse contre le sexe de Quinn qui se frotta frénétiquement contre Rachel.

« Tu me fait tellement de bien, que je m'arrêterais pour rien au monde. » Lui avoua Quinn avant de retourner embraser les seins de Rachel. Elle en profita pour glisser une main dans la culotte de la brune et lui caresser le clitoris. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts jusque l'entré du vagin de Rachel. La brunette était tremper, Quinn étala la mouille de Rachel sur tout son sexe et continua a la caresser.

Rachel avait du mal a respirer. « Doucement Quinn s'il te plait. » Supplia la brune.

Quinn ralenti les carrasses, et embrassa doucement son cou, avant de revenir sur sa bouche pour y déposer un tendre baisé. « Tu veux qu'on arrête » Lui demanda la blonde.

« Non surtout pas. » Répondit Rachel en embrassant Quinn a pleine bouche. « C'est juste que j'ai jamais fait ça avant. » Avoua Rachel en baissant la tête.

« Regarde moi Rachel. N'est pas honte, je l'ai fait qu'une fois, et entre l'alcool et la vitesse a la quel c'est aller, j'ai rien senti…Ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'a embrassé pour la première fois est 100 fois meilleur que tout ce que j'ai ressenti avec Puck quand il a coucher avec moi. »

Rachel sourit. Quinn venait d'avouer que Rachel lui faisait de l'effet. Elle décida de déshabiller un peu plus la blonde, et lui retira son haut, puis son soutien-gorge. Quinn gémit quand Rachel lui lécha les seins goulûment. Quinn l'avait excité toute la soirée, a lui donner des ordres, et lui répéter qu'elle était belle et sexy.

Quinn glissa de nouveau sa main entre les jambes de Rachel, cette fois elle alla plus doucement, et caressa tendrement Rachel, qui fit de même avec sa main.

Plus Quinn la caressait plus Rachel en voulait. « Quinn… Quinn, j'ai besoin de plus…plus s'il te plait…pénètre moi, je tiens plus. » Articula difficilement Rachel le souffle rapide.

Quinn regarda Rachel dans les yeux. « Tu-Tu es sure Rachel? »

« Oh oui Quinn, va y, je veux te sentir en moi, s'il te plait. » Supplia Rachel. Quinn ne savait pas que parler autant pouvait devenir excitant dans un moment pareil, et le pire défaut de Rachel devint a ses yeux sa meilleur qualité. L'entendre formuler de telles demandes, mettait le corps de Quinn en feu.

« Laisse moi faire. » Lui dit Quinn en descendant le long du corps de la brune. Elle sorti la main de Rachel de sa culotte, et se plaça la tête entre les jambe de Rachel. Elle lui retira sa culotte, et l'embrassa a l'intérieur des cuisses, remontant doucement jusqu'à l'endroit voulu. C'était comme si le sexe de Rachel irradiait, une fois son visage contre celui-ci, Quinn pouvait sentir des palpitations. Elle lécha, mordilla et finalement suça le clitoris de Rachel, avant de laisser un de ses doigts entrer dans le vagin de la brune.

Rachel gémit fortement a l'intrusion, Quinn glissa doucement son doigt dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors. Rachel bougeait son bassin en rythme. Une fois Rachel a l'aise avec ça, Quinn entre un deuxième doigts et Rachel cria de plaisir.

« Quinn, plus vite » Quinn s'exécuta. « Oui, comme ça Quinn encore, encore. Oui! » Rachel bougeait son bassin de plus en plus fort, se crachant contre les doigts de Quinn, les faisant entrer toujours plus fort et toujours plus loin en elle. Alors que Quinn continuait de sucer le clitoris de Rachel avidement.

« Quinn, je sens-je sens que… oh! Quinn! Je viens, je viens! » Quinn sentait que son orgasme a elle aussi montait, pourtant Rachel ne la touchait même pas.

L'orgasme de Rachel fut puissant. Le premier qu'elle est jamais eu et elle savait qu'elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Quinn lécha une dernière fois le sexe de Rachel et retira doucement ses doigts de la brune. Les frottant contre sa culotte.

« Merci Quinn. » Dit Rachel en attrapant le visage de Quinn entre ses mains pour l'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser.

Quinn lui sourit et continua de l'embrasser. Suçant son cou pour la marquer. Puis la serrant fort contre elle. Elles reprirent leur souffle tranquillement.

Rachel lui caressa le dos. Relâchent son emprise sur la brune, Rachel en profita pour embrasser de nouveau les seins de Quinn.

« T'es pas obliger de faire ça Rachel. » Lui dit Quinn.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. « Tu m'a fait jouir, a ton tour d'avoir du plaisir, et je serais plus que ravie de t'en donner. »

Quinn rougit. « Je crois que- enfin, il me semble avoir joui quand tu as joui… » Chuchota Quinn. « Je sais c'est bizarre, mais j'avais tellement de plaisir a te faire du bien, que je l'ai senti monter et monter au fur et a mesure que je te… enfin tu vois quoi? » Expliqua Quinn.

« Oui, je vois. » Rigola Rachel en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Quinn. Elles restèrent comme ça un moment, puis Rachel s'endormit. Quinn se dégagea doucement, et se rhabilla.

Elle regarda Rachel. Elle pris une photo de la brunette en train de dormir et piqua une feuille de papier pour lui laisser un mot, ses parents voulaient qu'elle rentre avant minuit, ça faisait parti des règles.

« Rachel,

J'aime chacune de tes facettes, et il n'as pas été difficile de chercher de la beauté en toi puisque tu es magnifique. Je regrette ne n'avoir pas essayer d'apprendre a te connaître avant, en espérant qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour ça.

J'ai toujours été jalouse de toi, et j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Tu es incroyable Rachel.

Je crois qu'on a partager quelques chose de fort et je suis prête a tenter le coup avec toi, si tu veux bien de moi.

Bonne nuit, si tu veux qu'on prennent des photos ensemble demain envois moi un message.

Bisous.

Quinn. »

Quinn sorti de la maison, verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur avant de la claquer, puis elle rentra chez elle.

A son réveille elle avait quatre textos de Rachel. « Pourquoi tu m'as laissé? »

« J'ai eu peur en me réveillant sans toi a mes cotés ce matin, puis j'ai vu ton mots. Ça m'a énormément touché et évidement que je veux de toi Quinn! Qui ne voudrait pas de toi? »

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je sais que Puck et Finn ne veulent pas de toi et c'est tant mieux, au moins j'aurais pas les surveiller. Je sais qu'ils ne te tourneront pas autour. Tu es a moi et a moi seule. »

« Ramène tes jolie fesses chez moi avant midi, je te prépare le repas. Bisous »

Quinn sourit. C'était la réaction qu'elle espérait. Rachel voulais tenter le coup elle aussi. Elle se pressa donc de se préparer pour rejoindre la fille dont elle était tombé amoureuse en une soirée…

FIN


End file.
